my big brother
by ferbyashash1
Summary: Its about a boy who suddenly realizes that he's in love with his big brother and trys to not show his feelings but its not working out so good.


My big brother

Contents

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I barely noticed when it started. The pain in my chest that increased day by day. His eyes sucked me in, along with his manly face. His body makes me tremble, as I see him taking off his shirt. The deep engraved biceps and triceps he has, and his v muscles make me feel weak. The sound of my heart beating was so loud, I could have sworn he heard it.

"Kahara!" My mother called, and broke me out of my daze. "You're going to be late for school" she shouted."oh shit" I rushed on my white body shirt, a black leather jacket and my bluish black jeans. My blond hair was in a mess, but I really didn't care. I ran down the steps leading to the door, while putting on my dark blue k-swiss shoes, and finally, my silver chain with a cross.

School was about a ten minute walk from my house, but when you're late, it could be five minute marathon. I got through the school gates just in time before the bell rang, and I thanked the god above for letting me take athletics in elementary. I walked straight into class, which was English, without even a good morning. Judging by her name she was perfectly rounded.

I sat down at my seat which was, purposely at the back window. I turned my head towards the Window while looking outside. The class drifted past very quickly, as I was in a daze with fantasies of my big brother. I didn't even realize when the history teacher Charley came into the class.

"KAHARI" My name was being shouted across the class. I jumped and turned towards the teacher. "It's lunch and my boring lecture is finished" Charley said with sarcasm. I blushed and collected my things, but in my head I was saying " damn right it was boring"

I walked into the cafeteria, and saw Josia and his twin sister ahkiya walking to our seat. "Josia! Ahkiya!" I yelled, while coming up behind them. Josia had black long hair with silver eyes which he got from his mother, while ahkiya had short brown hair, and black eyes she got from their father.

"Sup" both of them said simultaneously. "Hi, what gross things do we have to eat today?" I asked sarcastically. "Oh! Just peas and soup" josia said. "Yuck" I replied, with a disgusted look on my face. Josia and ahkiya both chuckled.

"Kahari, did you hear?" Ahkiya asked. "Hear what?" I replied with wonder in my voice. (Josia butted in) "that jahkeem your big brother (he said the last part sarcastically) has P.E after lunch and is currently on a date with the most popular girl in school.

Asha was her name, the most popular girl in school. She had, long straight-curly blond hair, eyes as clear as the sky. She had the shape most girls wanted, and almost all the boys craved to have there's. Unfortunately, my brother was her current target to get in her bed.(back to reality)

*click* josia was clicking his fingers in front of my face, and akiya had a evil grin on her face. Before I could even pronounce the o in oh, I was being pulled to the nearest empty seat, and trying to dodge the horrifying students that were crowded around in every corner.

"Are you jealous..." akiya teased, and I simply rolled my eyes.(yes, both of them knew I was the little brother, who had a crush on my older brother) "you need to get rid of that hoar, before you don't have a chance in his bed, because I heard she his addicting" josia added.

Quickly changing the subject I asked "what are you getting me for my birthday in the next two weeks?"(I would be sixteen while my brother is eighteen) there faces instantly lighted up, forgetting about the subject before this, which I was hoping for.

The bell that signaled lunch was over, rung after the long... list of things we discussed, while being careful not to mention my brother's name. I was walking up the stairs towards the lab, when I saw the thing I never wanted to see in my life.

My brother was being pushed against the lockers by asha, and was forcefully kissed. My eyes widened in shock, and my head started to heat up. They didn't even noticed I was there.

My feet started to wobble, as the image replayed in my mind. My legs couldn't hold my weight anymore, and I landed with a bang. My brother pushing aside Asha was the last thing I saw.


End file.
